Hydrogen peroxide is known for many years as a factor toxic to living organisms. However, in recent years, it is thought that reactive oxygen species having comparatively weak oxidizing power, such as superoxide and hydrogen peroxide, are used as signal transduction factors in living organisms. In order to visualize behaviors of hydrogen peroxide in living organisms, a means for specifically visualize hydrogen peroxide is desired. However, although a fluorescent probe that reacts with reactive oxygen species including hydrogen peroxide is known so far (Patent document 1), any fluorescent probe that specifically reacts with hydrogen peroxide and does not substantially react with the other reactive oxygen species has not been developed.    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-200921.